vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillian Salvatore
|episode count = *3 (mentioned only)}} Stefan and Damon's Mother has been mentioned in the television series by Giuseppe Salvatore and Damon, but next to nothing is known about her. She died at some point before 1864. It has been suggested she was a lot kinder than her husband, Giuseppe. In the books that are based on the history of the TV series, she is a Frenchwoman, and it is speculated that her name was Mary. Stefan and Damon's mother was a member of the Salvatore Family. Original Book Series In the books, she is mentioned at the end of The Awakening by Stefan, who said that his own birth severely weakened her and ultimately led to her death. Stefan also said that he believes it was this fact that caused his brother Damon to begin to slightly hate and resent him; Damon, as the first-born child, was quite close to her, and her death affected him in a great way. Stefan's Diaries Series She is mentioned several times in this book series. Stefan mentions that his mother had a French accent and always used to sing a French lullaby to him when he was young child. After her death, her husband Giuseppe was so devastated that he put her portrait in the attic and locked himself away in the room for months at a time. Damon also made a comment while arguing with his father that led Stefan to remember how his father had been a drunkard while mourning his wife. Stefan also remembered not being allowed to cry much after her death. It was said that weeks after she died, her horse, Artemis, was put down as a symbol of the fact that she had passed away. Her tombstone is in the shape of an angel and Giuseppe is buried next to her in the cemetery. The Vampire Diaries Series Mrs. Salvatore was mentioned in passing by her husband, Giuseppe, during a flashback in Blood Brothers. Stefan visited his father after he woke up in transition, and planned on dying instead of becoming a vampire. His father was horrified, and told Stefan that he was thankful that Stefan and Damon's mother didn't live long enough to see her sons become demons. Mrs. Salvatore was mentioned for the second time in For Whom the Bell Tolls. Damon took Stefan to the Salvatore crypt for Remembrance Day to try to jog Stefan's memory, and revealed that their mother had died of tuberculosis, which was then referred to as consumption. Appearances Season 1 *''Blood Brothers'' (mentioned) Season 5 *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (mentioned) Season 6 * ''Prayer For the Dying'''' '' (mentioned) Trivia *In the books, she played a crucial and important role in the relationship between the Salvatore brothers. Her death caused Damon to hate Stefan, as he blamed Stefan for her untimely and unexpected death. Their mother was always weak, sickly and fragile, but she became significantly weaker after giving birth to the younger Salvatore. *Damon and Stefan's mother in the novels was said to have possessed a personality and temperament similar to Stefan: kind, compassionate, caring, nurturing, but very vulnerable and physically fragile. She was said to have been the opposite of Giuseppe in personality. See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters